Mr & Mrs Witch
by MissGaby
Summary: Vous connaissez tous le film Mr. & Mrs. Smith ? Et bien cette fic est inspirée de l'histoire. Harry et Ginny, un couple, en apparence comment les autres. Mais en réalité, monsieur et madame se cachent mutuellement leur véritable activité professionelle. L
1. Chapter 1

Tout les Personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. Le concept de l'histoire est tiré du Film Mr and Mrs Smith que j'adore ! Il va de soit que je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ! Merci & Bonne Lecture

Ginny Weasley sortit du train de magique après un voyage long et mouvementé. Elle venait rendre visite à sa famille et à ses amis qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis près de 2 ans. En effet, 1 an après son départ de Poudlard, elle était partie vivre à Manchester pour poursuivrez des études avancées à l'école de Médicomages. Enfin ! C'était la version qu'elle avait racontée à ses proches. En vérité, Ginny Weasley était devenue une espionne. Elle travaillait pour les services secrets du Ministère, notamment pour les langues de plombs en coopération avec le quartier général des Aurors.  
Depuis 2 ans, la rousse avait été formé dans l'unique but de gérer des situations dangereuses et d'éliminer mages noires et sorciers très peu fréquentables. Elle entamerait enfin sa carrière d'espion sur le terrain après les courtes vacances qu'on lui avaient accordés. Grâce à cela, Ginny était devenue plus forte moralement que jamais.  
Mais c'était surtout physiquement que la jeune femme avait changé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui avait l'air si innocente que lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle était grande et élancée, pas comme Fleur Delacour, sa belle soeur, mais pas loin. Elle avait gardé ses longs cheveux roux qui étaient à présents, légèrement bouclés et qui virevoltaient négligemment NDA : Pas trouvé meilleur façon de le dire sorry sur sa nuque. Ses formes généreuses étaient soulignées par une robe blanche qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux. La jeune femme avait remarqué que la gente masculine ne restait pas insensible à son charme, elle en était flattée et trouvait cela fort utile pour persuader...sans aller trop loin évidemment.  
bref, Ginny Weasley était devenue une ravissante jeune femme. Elle prit donc de chemin du terrier d'un pas assuré.

Harry Potter entra dans la cuisine du Terrier. Il sourit, cela faisait 3 ans qu'il n'était pas venu dans la demeure des Weasley. Après la bataille finale qu'il avait emportée sur Voldemort, il avait mis un certain temps à se remettre de ses blessures morales et à renouer les liens avec ses proches. Il s'était donc replier dans ses études pour devenir Auror ! Mais non ! Fausse version de l'histoire : Il travaillait depuis 2 ans et demi au services des services secrets magiques. Il était espion.  
Côté coeur, Harry multipliait les conquêtes. Il n'était pas vraiment préparé à se posé dans une relation stable, cela était d'ailleurs dû à son métier..

Dès que Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, son meilleur ami l'aperçut elle l'étreignit.  
- Oh Harry ! Ca fait tellement longtemps !

- Je suis aussi heureux de vous revoir Mrs.Weasley, fit Harry en souriant.

- Comme tu es devenu beau mon chéri ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Ron et Hermione sont arrivés il y a peine une semaine, toi maintenant et Ginny qui arrive demain ! s'exclama t'elle, euphorique.

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Ginny. Harry repensait parfois à ce qu'il avait vécu quand il était sorti avec elle au cours de sa 6 ème année, il était si heureux. Mais il avait préféré rompre avec elle de peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. Après Poudlard il avait commencé sa formation d'espionnage et quand il avait demandé à Ron ce qu'elle était devenue, il avait apprit qu'elle étudiait dans une école pour Médicomages. Ron, lui s'était installé avec Hermione dans le Londres moldu. Le couple lui écrivait très souvent et ils se voyaient même occasionellement.  
Harry entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient et regarda en direction de la porte. Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce en discutant. Hermione s'interrompit en voyant le jeune homme et se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer amicalement.

- Harry !

Ron vint lui serré la main.

- Ca va mon vieux ? fit t'il en souriant.

- Oui très bien et vous deux ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en se lançant des regards complices NDA : Au secours...alerte au romantisme mdrr !

- Harry, tu n'auras qu'à t'installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill,il y a un lit double ! NDA : On se demande à quoi ça va servir Mais Molly le sait pas elle lol, bon okay j'arrête ! Je vais préparer le déjeuner... Tu dois être affamé !

- Merci ! dit Harry en souriant, Molly n'avait pas changé.

Ginny aperçut le terrier au loin. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle allait revoir sa famille. Elle sonna à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne ouvrir. Sa mère, apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ma chérie ! s'écria t'elle en l'étreignant.

- M...Maman tu v...vas m'étouffer ! fit la jeune rousse.

Mrs Weasley la lâcha et l'observa.

- Tu es ravissante ! déclara t'elle en souriant.

- Merci maman ! Où so...

- Gin ! s'exclama une voix féminine. La jeune se retourna et vit Hermione Granger, une amie très proche et accessoirement la petite amie de son frère.

- Mione ! Ca va ? demanda la rousse en souriant.

- Oui ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne te voyait plus !

- Oh...tu sais avec mes études de médicomagie, je suis vraiment très prise ! mentit Ginny.

- Je vois ça ! fit son amie en riant

Elle se prirent dans les bras.

- Ou est Ron ? demanda Ginny

- Il est sorti avec Harry…ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs, répondit la brune d'un ton absent.

Ginny haussa les sourcils et questionna :  
- Harry est ici !

- Oui il est arrivé hier !

Après avoir longuement discuté avec sa mère et Hermione, Ginny monta dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changée... Elle commença à ranger ses affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard, la rousse sortit de sa chambre et fut violemment bousculée par quelqu'un.  
- Désolé je...Ginny !

- Harry !

- Ouah...tu as...enfin ça faisait vraiment longtemps !

Il observa Ginny, elle était devenue très séduisante...

- Oui je sais ! fit Ginny, avec un sourire.

Mama Mia ! Harry était un véritable apollon !

- Le dîner est prêt ! hurla Mrs Weasley.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Ginny salua son frère, et s'installa en face d'Harry, qui avait déjà pris place aux côtés de Ron. Ginny regarda la table d'un air ému...Durant la grande bataille, Arthur et Charlie Weasley avait péris mais quelques mois plus tard, la famille s'était agrandis de 2 membres : Fleur Delacour, la femme de Bill et Tristan, leur fils âgé de 2ans .  
Pendant le dîner, Harry et Ginny ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards et des sourires. Ginny avait pensé que ses sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour le beau brun s'étaient évanouis au fil des années mais elle avait tort. Elle eut très vite l'occasion de penser que cela était réciproque.

Quelques heures après le dîner, Ginny était confortablement installée sur le fauteuil et lisait Sorcière- Hebdo. Mrs Weasley était montée se coucher et Ron en Hermione,qui étaient un peu plus loin, semblaient manifestement très occupés...Harry s'installa à côté de la rousse.  
- Salut fit t'il

- Salut, répondit t'elle d'un ton indifférent.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda t'il.

- Rien de spécial, répondit la jeune femme en gardant résolument le visage fixé sur son magazine.

Harry se pencha sur le magazine et lut à haute voix :

- Test : Comment savoir si il vous aime vraiment...Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genres de choses, fit t'il d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur moi alors...répliqua Ginny, sèchement.

- Tu veux savoir si ton petit ami t'aime vraiment ? questionna Harry d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.  
Ginny leva les yeux vers le garçon.

- Qui a dit que j'avais un petit ami ?

- Tu n'en pas donc ?

Une onde d'espoir perçait dans sa voix, mais heureusement, la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas.  
Ginny sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et demanda :  
- Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien..

Ginny n'avait donc pas de petit ami. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, cette information lui faisait plaisir...

- Ginny ?

- Moui ?

- Tu sais... quand on est sortis ensemble...je sais que tu n'as pas bien compris pourquoi...

- Oh que si ! J'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ! répliqua t'elle d'un ton furieux. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remet ça sur le tapis !

- Ginny, tu me plais beaucoup. lança Harry sur le ton de la conversation.  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. A elle aussi, il lui plaisait...beaucoup d'ailleurs ! Harry avait donc beaucoup changé...il était plus sûr de lui et dans un sens cela plaisait à la jeune femme.

- Harry, je...commença t'elle.  
Mais elle fut bientôt interrompue par Ron et Hermione qui approchaient d'eux main dans la main.

- On va se coucher bonne nuit ! Déclara Ron

- ' Nuit ! firent Harry et Ginny.  
Quand ils furent hors de vue Ginny ferma son magazine et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher aussi...

Mais Harry la retint fermement par le bras, Il l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il força l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Mais quand cette dernière, prenant conscience de se qu'il se passait, s'apprêtait à en profiter il se retira. Il se mit debout, lui murmura un vague " Bonne Nuit.." et monta dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant derrière lui, une Ginny complètement déboussolée.

En se glissant dans ces draps, Ginny ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le Survivant, alias Harry Potter venant de lui avouer son attirance pour elle et l'avait embrassé. Baiser qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de partager. Bien sur, Ginny avait maintenant l'habitude d'entendre des garçons lui avouer qu'elle leur plaisait mais là c'était différent ! Différent dans le sens que Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Elle s'en voulait quand même de s'être laissée dominée par ses émotion et par Harry.  
Mais enfin ! Ressaisis-toi Ginny ! se récria t'elle. Tu vas devenir espionne dans pas moins de 3 semaines et tu te sens bizarre parce qu'un mec t'a embrassé ! Et puis qui est ce type d'ailleurs ? Bon okay, il a battu Voldemort et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour ne pas garder ton sang-froid !

Elle s'endormit en se jurant que la prochaine, c'est elle qui aurait le dessus.

ALORRRRRS ? Avez vous aimé ! Je vous en supplie mettez des reviews ! ( en mode crevarde lol

Ce n'est pas encore dans l'histoire Mr & Mrs Smith mais attendez, ça commence dans le chap. suivant !

SVP SVP SVP

Je suis en train d'écrire le new chap. ! Plus j'irais de reviews plus j'aurais la passion et l'envie d'écrire ! 


	2. EmbrasseMoi

EMBRASSE-MOI

Le lendemain, Harry s'habilla en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione & Ginny étaient déjà là.

- Bonjour ! dit le garçon en s'asseyant.

Mrs Weasley, derrière ses fourneaux lui sourit et demanda.

- Ca va mon chéri ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Des toasts ? Du lard ? Des oeufs ?

- Oh simplement des toast merci...répondit le brun.

Il tourna discrètement la tête vers Ginny. Elle avait l'air absente. Le garçon la soupçonnait de penser à lui et s'en félicitait lui même. Oh s'il savait à quoi pensait vraiment la jeune femme...

- Ah Harry ! Nous étions en train de discuter de ton anniversaire avec Ron et Hermione. Etant donné qu'il est après demain et que celui de Ginny est une semaine après, nous avons pensé qu'on les fêterait qu'en une seule date ? Et tu d'accord ?

- C'est une bonne idée ! Ginny...ça te convient ? demanda Harry

- Evidemment, dit t'elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard…Harry haussa les épaules et jeta à nouveau un regard en biais à la jeune fille qui gardait son air de profonde indifférence. Ce qui le vexa particulièrement. 

Après le déjeuner, Hermione monta voir Ginny qui avait regagné sa chambre en prétendant avoir des affaires à régler. Elle tapa doucement à la porte.

- Gin ? Questionna t'elle.

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y.

Hermione ouvrit donc la porte. Ginny était allongée sur son lit et regardait le plafond.

- Hum...c'était ça tes affaires importantes à régler ? demanda t'elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Très drôle...tu veux quelque chose ?

- Heu...je voulais te parler de toi..

Elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

-...Et de Harry, ajouta t'elle

Ginny se redressa et demanda :

- A propos de quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

- Rien du tout.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ils n'arrêtait pas de te regarder ce matin et toi...toi il fallait voir l'énergie que tu mettais à essayer de l'ignoré ! répliqua Hermione, agacée du manque de coopération de la rousse.

- Bon Hermione...Hier il m'a embrassé…voilà c'est tout, avoua Ginny.

- QUOIIII ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione

- De quoi ? S'étonna la rousse

- Harry ! Il…Tu l'aimais depuis tellement longtemps.

Ginny lança à Hermione un regard mauvais

- Attends Mione, je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui ?

- Mais...commença Hermione

- Je ne l'aime plus ? C'es oublié...tu comprends ça ! OUBLIE ! répliqua la rousse, avec colère

Hermione se tut et revint à la charge après quelques secondes de silence.

- Il ne te plait pas ?

- Si évidemment...il est très...hum ..enfin bref.

- Pourquoi tu l'ignorait tout à l'heure ?

- Il m'irrite ce type...vraiment...hier déjà, il croyait que j'allais tomber dans ses bras comme ça...j'avoue que je me suis un peu rendue idiote mais bon. Cet air satisfait qu'il a affiché ce matin m'a vraiment excédée ! Il devait se dire…celle-là elle sera bientôt à moi !

- Mais Harry n'est pas comme ça ! fit Hermione, en prenant la défense de son meilleur ami. Mais tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Oh...attends je t'explique.

Harry et Ron prirent la direction de la maison. Ils venaient de faire une partie de Quidditch et étaient, à présent épuisés. Hermione, toute pimpante arriva vers eux et leurs adressa un sourire.

- Ca va les garçons ? Ron tu viens j'ai à te parler !

Le susnommé jeta un regard inquiet à Harry qui trouvait, lui aussi, le comportement d'Hermione assez étrange. Leur roux fini par accepter la requête de sa petite amie qui l'entraînait déjà vers l'étang. Il reprit donc sa marche tous seul. Soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, des bras l'agrippèrent par la taille et le poussèrent violemment contre l'arbre le plus proche. Une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse s'approchait dangereusement de lui. C'était femme n'était autre que Ginny Weasley. Il commença à balbutier mais fut vite interrompu. La jeune fille avait pris ses lèvres et l'embrassait avec ferveur. Il mit sa ses bras autour de sa taille mais la jeune fille se dégagea d'un geste sec. Elle lui sourit et s'en allât en le laissant seul...

MMMHHHH Harry ! J'ai pu profiter au goût exquis de tes lèvres ! Maintenant on est à égalité...Mais je compte bien te mettre encore quelques points.

Telles étaient les pensées qui trottaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle sourit en repensant à la tête qu'avait prise Harry quand elle était partie. Ne jamais sous-estimer un Weasley disons-on...Ginny avait espéré que le garçon se tiendrait mieux maintenant mais...voilà elle avait espéré en vain...pas plus tard que dans la journée quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Convaincue que c'était Hermione, Ginny lui dit d'entré. Mais c'était Harry qui se tenait devant elle. Un Harry qui affichait encore cet air satisfait. Quoi il n'en avait pas eu assez ! Il referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans aucunes gênes. Elle lui jeta un regard proche de la pitié.

- Quoi, tu viens pleurer ? fit t'elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non...j'avoue que je t'ai sous-estimée...

Ah c'était déjà ça ! Se dit Ginny avec raison.

Harry lui jeta un regard désolé qui eut effet d'émouvoir la rousse.

- Oh tais toi et embrasse-moi !

Elle se jeta sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur. Ginny, fébrile, déboutonna la chemise du garçon pendant que lui, enlevait le top de la jolie rousse.

- Mmmmm...fit Ginny pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

Il s'arrêta soudain et se remit debout. Ginny perplexe lui demandait ce qui allait.

- Rien ! Je m'en vais ! fit t'il d'un ton joyeux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ! Demanda la jeune fille.

- Encore un point pour moi ! Ca fait 2-1 Gin !

Avant que la jeune fille puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait Harry sortit de la salle.

- Potter ! Tu vas me payer ça...si tu veux jouer on va jouer...mais à ce jeu, je vais te battre.

Ginny s'en alla donc répéter l'histoire à Hermione, qui compatit avec son amie.

- En tout cas, je vais lui préparer un coup...il ne le ver...

- Attends Ginny.. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Il te plait, tu lui plais, pourquoi ce jeu stupide ?

- Parce qu'il a une fausse vision de moi et je vais lui prouver que je ne suis plus celle s'il croit.

- Tu vas faire quoi donc ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Hum... je compte inviter Dean à " notre " anniversaire

- Dean ? Dean Thomas ?

- Oui un de mes ex...S'il tient à moi, ça va le rendre fou !

Hermione regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds…Harry devrait faire attention c'était sûre car Ginny avait l'ait vraiment sérieuse.

- Fais comme tu veux...mais je ne veux pas que Harry souffre.

Ginny resta pensive un moment puis déclara.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas...Hum tu as un parchemin et une plume ? Je dois écrire à Dean.

Hermione lui donna le nécessaire et s'en alla retrouver Ron. Ginny commença à écrire.

Cher Dean

Je doute que tu veuilles encore me parler après ce qu'iul c'est passé entre nous il y'a quelques années. Et je peu très bien le comprendre.  
Enfin, je t'écris pour t'inviter à mon anniversaire le 31 Juillet ( Je le fête plus tôt ) au Terrier.  
Si tu es d'accord, réponds moi en vitesse. Et je tiens à te dire que je suis sincèrement désolée.  
Je t'embrasse.

Ginny.

Elle plia la lettre, la mit sur la patte de Halcès, le nouveau hibou de la famille. Elle le regarda s'envoler en espérant que Dean viendrait à l'anniversaire. Bien sûr, elle n'était aucunement désolée et avait encore moins envie de l'embrasser Harry Harry Harry...ce l'avait bien eu. Avec ses airs de chien battu elle s'était laissé avoir. Comme une idiote...Enfin, elle allait bientôt pouvoir se venger. Encore fallait t'il que Dean vienne. 

Le Jour de l'anniversaire du pseudo couple arriva enfin. Mrs Weasley avait annoncé qu'il y 'aurait une centaine d'invités. Il y'avait, d'évidence, beaucoup de monde qii voulaient revoir Harry depuis qu'il était parti pour faire ses études. Ginny et Hermione mirent presque 3 heures à se préparer. Ginny voulait absolument faire baver Harry et plaire à Dean.  
Hermione portait une robe bleue très élégante. Elle avait de nouveau lisser ses cheveux et s'était mit un maquillage discret...Il fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment ravissante.  
Ginny, elle, portait une robe de soirée moldue noire qui soulignait toutes ses formes. La robe était légèrement fendue et révélait un de ses jambes. Elle s'était, elle aussi, légèrement maquillé et portait un très joli collier que son père lui avait offert. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Le salon du Terrier avait complètement changé à l'occasion de la fête. Il avait été agrandi pour accueillir plus de 100 invités. Il y avait déjà plus des trois quarts des invités présents quand les filles descendirent.

- Oh et voilà Ginny ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley à voix forte.

Le invités se tournèrent vers elle et applaudirent. Des garçons la regardèrent avec une certaine avidité. Cela ne pouvait que l'arranger. Si Dean ne venait pas, elle n'aurait qu'à se servir dans l'assistance...

Ohhhh Mon dieu ! Elle est...pensa Harry. Elle était d'une beauté frappante...oh mais...elle s'approchait de lui ! Enfin de lui et de Ron.

- Salut, fit elle.

Ron n'avait pas entendu...il avait le regard rivée sur sa belle. Il allat bientôt la rejoindre.

- Tu est sublime Ginny.! fit Harry, avec sincérité.

- Merci...répondit t'elle en cherchant quelques choses des yeux.

- T'as vu comme ils te regardent ? fit Harry en fixant les garçons qui avait le regard rivés sur sa Ginny. SA !

- Ah...et bien...ils ne regardent pas que moi..

- Ginny, avertit Harry. Tu est une belle femme...Tu ne vas pas te faire avoir par ces crétins j'espère.

Mais pour qui se prenait t'il ? C'est un avertissement ou quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et Ginny avait, par conséquent le droit de voir qui elle avait envie !

- Oh, ce serait pas la première fois que je fasse avoir par un crétin, répliqua t'elle d'un ton sec.

Harry comprit le message et demanda à la jeune fille :

- Tu danses ?

- Tu ne sais pas danser Harry. Mais de toute façon c'est non. Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un.

Elle s'éloigna. Harry se retourna vers elle. Elle était avec Dean Thomas et l'enlaçait avec une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux.

Fin du Chapitre 


	3. Fête

Harry regarda la scène avec effroi. Ginny avait enlacé Dean et se serrait très fort contre lui. Pourquoi était t'il là ce type déjà ! Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu dans la liste des invités...Il s'approcha de Ginny en faisant mine d'aller parler à Luna Lovegood.

- Salut Luna, fit t'il sans conviction.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Est ce que ça va ? demanda t'elle de son eternel ton rêveur.

- Oui./.répondit le garçon en lançant un regards furtifs à la jeune rousse.

Elle était maintenant en grande conversation avec Dean et Neville Londubat ! Oh ! Elle tenait le bras de Dean en plus ! Harry fronça les sourcils, passablement énervé. Il questionna Luna :

- Et euh...les...Ronflaks Cornus ?

- Oh c'est génial que tu m'en parles Harry ! Mon, père et moi avons trouvé un endroit ou ils pourraient peut-être résidés. Tu sais la Pennsylvanie.

- Ah d'accord ! Bon Luna...je...il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

Harry s'éloigna en direction d'Hermione.

- Tu t'amuses ? demanda t'elle en souriant.

- Ca va...où est Ron ?

- Oh il est parti nous chercher des boi...Harry ?

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait le regard fixé sur Dean et Ginny qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Cet enfoiré la tenait par la taille bon dieu !

- Harry !

Furieux il se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Harry avec agressivité.

- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? demanda la jeune brune vexée.

- Mais oui, répliqua le garçon, un peu agacé.

- Ginny ! Harry ! Venez ici ! Nous allons couper le gâteau !

Quand le gâteau fut partagé, et que les invités avaient félicités les deux jeunes, Mrs Weasley proposa à Harry et Ginny de danser pour encourager les invités à le faire.

Harry empoigna rageusement la taille de la jeune femme et lui lança un regard noir. Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, et préféra lancer des regards à Dean en lui souriant.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Harry en la faisant tourner.

- A quoi fais-tu illusion ?

- Au fait que tu es en train de chauffer tous les mecs de cette salle et en particulier Dean Thomas !

- Et ? demanda t'elle, ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait produit.

- ET ça me gène ! répondit Harry, d'un ton furieux.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança un regard méprisant. Puis ajouta d'un ton froid :

- Je t'explique Potter. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble...attends je continue ! J'ai le droit de voir qui je veux et...

- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête ! pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Coupa le garçon.

- C'est normal ce sont des hommes...et pour répondre à ta question, je veux juste avoir ma revanche pour ce que tu as fait l'autre soir.

- C'est donc ça ! s'exclama le brun.

- Ouais...et tu sais ce n'est que le commencement chéri/..Je peux faire pire.

- Pourquoi tu... ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Parce que je suis une belle femme...

Elle s'éloigna en direction de Dean en affichant un sourire sarcastique. Harry était furieux.

Quelques heures après, le salon du terrier se vida. Mrs Weasley, était montée se coucher en affirmant qu'elle ferait le ménage le lendemain. Elle était trop fatiguée. Hermione, dans les bras de Ron semblait ignoré ce qu'il se assit autour d'elle. Harry qui venait de dire au revoir à Lupin et Tonks reporta toute son attention sur Ginny. Et Dean était encore là...soudain leur visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Harry, horrifié se précipita vers eux et s'exclama :  
- Ginny !

Elle s'écarta de Dean en souriant. Harry avait sentit le danger.

- Oui Harry ? demanda t'elle.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui...Dean, on se revoit ?

Dean paraissait un peu gêné de la présence de Harry mais finit par hocher la tête avant de prendre la porte de la sortie. Harry retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé suivit par Ginny qui fit de même.

- Tu t'es bien amusée ? Questionna le beau brun, d'un ton amer.

- Oui très...Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Ca...

Il l'embrassa tout doucement, le baiser n'était pas aussi furieux que les fois précédentes. Ginny voulut y répondre mais il avait déjà retiré ses lèvres en souriant.

- Hmm...Attends tu est venu juste pour dire ça ?

Elle l'embrassa doucement tout comme lui l'avait fait.

- Oui...fit t'il en riant...Dis moi Ginny, quand est ce qu'on va cessé ce jeu stupide ?

- Quand tu auras cessé de me sous-estimer...

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément.

- Tu ne m'y reprendras plus..., lui murmura le brun.

Il attira conte lui et caressa son joli visage.

- Est ce qu'on peux dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble ? demanda t'il en souriant.

- Oui je crois !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Ginny l'interrogea :

- On monte ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ! répondit le beau ténébreux.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Reviewer SVP Ce chapitre est un peu court car je passe une semaine de vacances en Espagne et ensuite il y 'aura ma rentrée. Alors j'ai prévu de faire une suite avant le 27 et aussi d"updater mes fics : Diaboliquement Votre & Hermione Granger et les liaisons dangereuses avant de partir ! Donc voilà 


	4. Retour à la vie commune

Ginny se réveilla avec bonne humeur. Elle venait de passé une merveilleuse nuit. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et son regard se perdit dans deux yeux émeraude. Harry lu sourit et demanda:

- Ca va princesse?

Elle acquiesça et se serra contre lui.

- Et toi? Questionna t'elle en murmurant.

- Très bien ! répondit t'il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ginny s'écarta un peu et dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Maintenant la question est de savoir si tu es l'homme de mes nuits ou l'homme de ma vie.

- Si je suis l'homme de ta vie, je pourrais toujours être l'homme de tes nuits ? demanda t'il avec espoir.

- Ca peux se faire, répondit la jeune rousse.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ginny répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

Au petit déjeuner, Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ron parurent un peu surpris de voir Harry et Ginny main dans la main. Les deux femmes eurent quand même l'air satisfaites et Ron, lui, un peu méfiant. Il se calma aussitôt en voyant le regard d'avertissement que lui jetait sa petite amie si il se permettait de faire une remarque.  
Les garçons retournèrent au salon pour aider Mrs Weasley à ranger à l'aide de sortilèges ménagers. Hermione se retourna immédiatement vers la rousse.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda t'elle.

Ginny lui expliqua le récit de la soirée. Hermione éclata de rire devant l'audace de la jeune fille.

- Je ne le savais pas aussi jaloux ! fit Ginny.

- Moi non plus, admis la brune. Il ne l'a jamais été avec une autre fille. Mais là c'est différent.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Et bien, il tient à toi. il était aussi jaloux qu'en 6ème année, quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble.  
Ginny hocha la tête, elle n'était pas au courant de tout ça.

Harry sortit dans le jardin avec Ron.  
- Alors, vous ressortez ensemble avec Ginny, fit t'il d'un ton acerbe.

- Ouais, répondit simplement le brun.

Il se mit à sourire, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Questionna le roux.

Harry haussa les épaules. En vérité, il songeait à la nuit passée avec Ginny. Merveilleuse résumait la situation. Il pensait encore au corps de la jeune fille qui avait des courbes à couper le souffle. Elle était aussi...disons très entreprenante. Il attendait avec impatience ce soir. Mais pour l'instant il préféra ôter de son visage, le sourire niais qui y était collé en s'efforçant de penser à des activités plus catholiques.

b 10 SEMAINES PLUS TARD, LONDRES, ANGLETERRE /b

Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés à Manchester depuis près d'un mois. Ils étaient enfin devenus espions, évidemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait le vrai métier de son âme soeur.  
Comme tout les matins, Ginny se réveilla dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. La jeune femme se mit debout et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans près d'une heure, elle devrait être dans l'hôtel moldu ou résidait Cooper Daguer, un sorcier américain chef de la RMM (Réseau Mafieux Magique). Sa mission était simple, elle devait l'empoisonner. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle l'avait " croisé" dans une soirée et le sorcier, ravi, lui avait fixé un rendez vous dans sa chambre hôtel. Bien sur, cette soirée n'était qu'un prétexte des langues de plombs pour attirer le sorcier et se faire charmé par la belle Ginny. Elle vérifia qu'Harry dormait bien puis se dirigea vers sa penderie avec discrétion. Elle tira sur un vêtement précis et une porte apparue. Elle entra à l'intérieur et l'entrée disparut aussitôt. La pièce étaient rempli de matériel d'espionnages (magiques) et quelques uns moldus dont Ginny avait apprit à se servir lors de sa formation. Elle prit une robe courte noir en cuir, des longues bottes noires toujours en cuir et un long manteau pour cacher son accoutrement. Elle prit un bout de parchemin, une plume et se mit à écrire.

Harry,

J'ai eu une urgence à Ste Mangouste et j'ai dû partir plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller donc j'ai préféré t'écrire ce mot. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai là à 19 h pour le dîner chez Ron et Hermione.

Je t'aime

Ginny.

Elle glissa le mot sur son oreiller et transplana.

Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il mit son bras sur Ginny mais ne trouve que le drap. Il se leva et vit le mot sur l'oreiller. Après avoir rapidement parcouru les lignes, le jeune homme allât prendre sa douche. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait déjà transplané chez le ministère entrée visiteur. Il entra dans la cabine du téléphone hors service. Mais cette fois-ci, il tapa des numéros différents :

- 6336.

- Quelques instants je vous prie, fit une voix féminine.

Un rayon vert lui passa dessus, de la tête aux pieds.

- Identification acceptée. Bienvenue Mr Potter. Il eut un léger " pop " et Harry se retrouva dans un grand bureau. La pièce était bondée, comme d'habitude. Une multitude de sorciers entraient et sortaient des bureaux. Des conversations bruyantes s'établissaient dans les couloirs et les secrétaires couraient dans la pièce, chargées de matériel ou de lettres officielles.

- Harry ! s'exclama nue voix forte.

C'était Vince Walcer, son associé. Il lui donna une forte bourrasque dans le bras et demanda :

- J'espère que tu es prêt, le boss veut nous voir...

Ginny entra dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un homme était à son bureau et paraissait très débordé. Ca allait être facile.  
Elle se racla doucement la gorge. Le sorcier la remarqua et se leva aussitôt.

- Ma chère ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !

Ginny ne répondit pas et se contenta se sourire. Elle enleva sa longue veste et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Dagler ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux exorbités la détaillaient avec avidité.

Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais elle s'éloigna en direction du bar.

- Nous allons boire un verre d'abord ?

- Euh... fit le sorcier, visiblement incapable de réfléchir.

Elle servit deux verres de gin en prenant soin de remplir celui de Dagler de la potion meurtrière. Elle lui tendit le verre qu'il prit. La jeune fille but une gorgée de gin et voyant que l'homme ne touchait pas à son verre elle insista :

- Vous ne buvez pas ?

- Si si...

Il l'avala d'une traite et le posa sur la table basse pendant que la rousse l'imitait. Elle sortit une cravache de nulle part puis commença à tourner autour de Dagler.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant ? Assieds toi !

Il s'exécuta. Ginny le trouvait vraiment pathétique mais elle continua son jeu.

- Tu as été très méchant n'est ce pas ? demanda t'elle en touchant le visage du sorcier avec le bout de sa cravache.

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement.

Elle sortit des menottes de nulle part encore une fois et attacha Dagler à son lit. Elle jeta un regard à la pièce en souriant. La baguette de Dagler était sur son bureau.

- Tu veux que je te punisse c'est ça ? Oui ou Non ? REPONDS-MOI !

- Ou...oui bégaya Dagler.

- Elle s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, elle lui envoya une violente droite. Dagler, se retourna vers elle, incrédule. Il commençait à tousser fortement. la potion fonctionnait.

Elle sortit une fiole de potion et dit d'une voix moqueuse.

- Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir Dagler. Vous allez mourir dans quelques minutes. Oh bien sûr cette fiole est un antidote mais j'aurais besoin de quelques informations.

- Jamais ! s'écria l'homme en respirant bruyamment

Son souffle devenait saccadé et il parlait difficilement.

- Comme vous voulez. Je vais donc vous regarder mourir.

- D'accord ! J'accepte ! s'exclama t'il.

Après lui avoir sous-tiré ses informations elle lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole.

- Mais c'est du...

- Oui du jus de citrouille ! Bon je vous laisse à vos occupations !

Elle remit son long manteau et sortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était. La mission n'avait pas été difficile. Dagler était vraiment stupide. Le hic avec ses genres de personnes c'est qu'il buvait la potion Deveritaserum qui neutralisait les effets de Veritaserum pendant quelques jours...Mais ils n'avaient pas d'antidote face au charme féminin.  
Ginny retourna donc au bureau des langues de plombs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Ginny se présentèrent devant la maison de Ron et Hermione. Le couple avait invité tout e monde pour un dîner ' familial '. Harry demanda à Ron si il pouvait lui parler très brièvement. Celui-ci accepta et ils s'éloignèrent en direction du jardin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veux ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Aucune idée, répondit simplement la rousse.

Elle allât serrer se mère et ses frères contre elle.

A la fin du repas Harry annonça qu'il avait une confidence à faire. Il demanda à Ginny de s'approcha. Cette dernière, perplexe s'exécuta. Le garçon posa un genou à terre devant l'air ébahis du reste de la famille.

- Ginny Weasley, demanda t'il; Accepte-tu de devenir ma femme.

Ginny faillit tomber par terre. Elle jeta un regard flamboyant à son homme et s'écria :

- OUIIIII !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant que Mrs Weasley et Hermione retenait leurs larmes

FIN DU CHAP

J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de reviewer!

Le moment entre crochet est tiré de Mr ans Mrs Smith, je l'ai juste modifié à ma façon lol " 


	5. Avant le mariage

Je suis DESOLEE, désolée vraiment ! Pour la suite et tout ça, mais je n'ai plus Internet ! C'est horrible ! et dnc je ne peux plus poster chez moi c'est pour ça que ce chapitre vient avec autant de retard et puis j'ai mes cours aussi donc voilà Encore désolée, bon le chapitre est un peu court mais c'est juste pour montrez à quel point notre couple est fusionnel. Je vous dis j'ai déjà imaginez la suite ça va être avec bcp bcp d'action. N'oubliez pas de reviewer surtout ! Chapitre V : Avant le mariage

Week End Au Terrier, Préparatifs du Mariage

- Maman ! Je suis forcée de porter ça ?! demanda Ginny Weasley, la mine outrée.  
- Je l'ai porté, Fleur aussi et maintenant c'est ton tour ! répliqua Molly Weasley, agacé par l'attitude de sa fille.  
Elle posa la parure de la grande tante Muriel sur la table et croisa les bras.  
- Ca me fatigue tout ça…On peut s'en occuper plus tard, fit Ginny.  
- Mais le mariage est dans une semaine ! fit remarquer Molly, excédée.  
- Maman, c'est mon mariage ! répliqua Ginny.  
Des bruits se firent entendre : Apparemment quelqu'un tapait à la porte. Mrs Weasley ouvrit la porte et s'exclama :  
- Mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Te voilà enfin…Je te laisse en compagnie de la future mariée, elle est insupportable !  
Elle jeta un regard noir à sa fille avant de s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine.  
Harry franchit la porte et fut instantanément accueillit par sa fiancée qui s'était jetée dans ses bras.  
- Oh toi ! fit t'elle d'un ton accusateur. Tu m'as manqué toute la semaine !  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Comment ça va?  
- Très bien, à part que ce corset me rend dingue ! J'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater ! J'aurais intérêt à perdre du poids avant le mariage !  
Harry leva les yeux aux ciel : Les femmes et leur paranoïa quand il s'agissait de leur ligne !  
- Mais non ! Tu es absolument parfaite ! - C'est vrai ? demanda sa fiancée en faisant une moue craquante.  
- Oui, confirma le brun en lui caressant la joue.  
Ginny l'embrassa avec ferveur et plaça ses bras autour de son cou. Elle li murmura à l'oreille : - Je t'aime …  
- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.  
-Ginny ? Tu peux…oups désolée, fit Hermione en faisant marche arrière.  
- Non, tu peux rester Hermione, j'y vais.  
Il embrassa Ginny et quitta la pièce.  
Hermione se tourna vers la rousse, elle avait l'air proche du nirvana.  
-Waouh ! T'as l'air vraiment heureuse, c'est même un peu effrayant ! dit Hermione, d'un ton moqueur.  
- C'est l'amour, répondit Ginny avec un sourire.  
- Au fait qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère ? Elle a l'air furieuse !  
Ginny se contenta de lui designer le collier de la grande tante Muriel d'un geste de la main.  
- Oh Ah ah…je vois, lâcha Hermione avec un léger rire. Bon, on ferait mieux d'aider ta mère pour le dîner …  
- Euh… je te rejoins dans une seconde.  
Elle avait senti vibrer la carte qui se trouvait dans sa poche. En apparence, cette carte avait l'air d'une carte du personnel de Sainte Mangouste.. Mais en réalité, elle était équipée du même sortilège protéiforme qu'utilisait l'AD pour les heures de rendez-vous.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny rentra de sa mission très essoufflée.  
- Ou était-tu ? demanda Hermione d'un ton claironnant.  
- Une urgence à l'hôpital. Je suis navrée mais c'était vraiment une question de vie ou de mort.  
De mort plus exactement songea la rousse.  
- Oh, fit Hermione - Je vais me coucher, tu peux prévenir les autres ?  
Elle monta directement dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Elle enfila une nuisette verte et s'assit sur le lit.  
Quelques minutes après, Harry entra dans la pièce.  
- Oh Harry ! C'est toi ! dit Ginny, d'un ton faussement déçu.  
- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda t'il, outré.  
- Oui…. Comme tu vois je me suis apprêté…Mais bon, tu feras l'affaire.  
Harry sourit, il savait qu'elle le cherchait.  
- Pourquoi était tu partie, tout à l'heure ?  
- Une urgence, à l'hôpital !  
- Ca devait vraiment être une urgence, tu ne nous a même pas prévenus !  
- Oui …comme tu sais, je sauve des vies ! - Je m'en doute. Hum tu sais, j'ai besoin de soin moi aussi !  
- Oh mais mon gant de velours va s'occuper de toi mon chéri ! - Vraiment ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
- Comment tu me trouves ? demanda t'elle en tournant sur elle-même.  
- Pas mal, si on aime les infirmières bien sûr !  
- Et toi, tu les aimes ?  
- Bof Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Harry éclata de rire avant de se précipiter d'ajouter :  
- En fait tu es simplement superbe, extra et magnifique !  
La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux et s'approcha de lui.  
- Tu sais très bien trouver les mots, murmura t'elle à son oreille Elle l'embrassa tendrement et ils se posèrent sur le lit. - Alors ? demanda t'elle. Comment trouves-tu les infirmières ? Il fit sembler de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et avoua :  
- Je ne sais pas il m'en faudrait plus pour me décider.  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec ardeur.  
- Bon d'accord, j'adore les infirmières, avoua t'il.  
- Oh tais-toi et embrasses-moi !

Il s'executa sans se faire prier. Il l'embrassa en continuant ses caresses...

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voilà..Comme je l'ai dit plus haut ce chapite sert à montrer à quel points nos protagonistes sont proches.  
Ah et je ne ferais pas la scène du mariage..Il y 'aura juste un flashback et un autre saut dans le temps Peut être samedi prochain Kiss et reviewer ! 


	6. 4 ou 5 ans plus tard

**Ca fait un bail, je sais. disons que je repoussais la suite à chaque fois et je n'étais pas très motivée. Hier, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonné, car elle me tient trop à coeur cette fic **

**Donc je m'excuse encore car mon retard est impardonnable. J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira :)**

**Mr. & Mrs. Witch : Chapitre VI **

**4 ou 5 ans plus tard **

- Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? demanda le thérapeute, en levant les yeux de son bloc-notes.

- Ça va faire quatre ans, répondit Harry.

- Cinq, réctifia Ginny d'un ton sec.

Le conseiller conjugal les observa pendant quelques secondes avant de questionner :

- Et à votre avis, quel est le facteur responsable de vos problèmes de couple ?

- C'est lui, lança aussitôt Ginny.

- C'est elle, fit Harry au même moment.

Ils se lancèrent des regards furieux avant de se retourner vers le Guérisseur qui expliquait :

- Vous savez, Mr. et Mrs. Potter, se dire des choses devant un thérapeute. est essentiel : les ressentiments s'apaisent, ce qui n'entraîne plus la même réponse de la part du conjoint. On peut à nouveau s'écouter et sortir de la logique de guerre. Pour le couple qui va mal, en effet, la situation est claire : chacun pense que l'autre est la cause évidente de tous les problèmes et qu'il doit changer.

- Mr. Reid, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, mais il n'empêche que dans certains cas, l'autre est responsable de cette situation et je ne...

- Et voilà, elle recommence ! coupa Harry d'un ton hargneux. Évidemment tout est de ma faute ! N'est-ce-pas ?

- Tout à fait ! répliqua la rousse, furieuse.

- S'il vous plaît ! intervint Reid, empêchant Harry de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Comment définiriez vous vos relations aujourd'hui par rapport à celles du début ?

- Lamentables conviendrait parfaitement ! déclara Ginny avec un sourire crispé. Nous étions très proches avant.

- Le démarrage du couple est souvent passionnel. Mais la passion, c'est l'excès, la combustion, on "brûle" d'amour. Si l'on ne s'éloigne pas un peu de l'autre pour s'ouvrir à l'extérieur, l'amour manque vite de carburant. Lorsqu'on ne parvient pas à faire évoluer cette notion d'absolu, ce qui nous avait justement séduit chez notre partenaire devient souvent l'objet du conflit, expliqua le thérapeute.

- Tu entends ça Harry ? demanda Ginny. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as autant changé. Tu es devenu vraiment irritant et ne parlons pas de sexe.

- QUOI ? s'écria Harry en manquant de s'étouffer.

Il se retourna vers le guerisseur :

- Vous entendez ? Elle remet tout sur moi, comme d'habitude. Alors que lorsque que j'essaye de la toucher, elle me repousse avec ses " Non, je suis fatiguée " et ses " Harry, pas maintenant, j'ai du travail ".

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi rasoir, je serais peut être plus motivée tu ne penses pas ?

- Hum hum...intervint à nouveau le spécialiste. L'une des premières étapes consiste à sortir de cette vision simpliste : le problème n'est pas l'autre mais réside dans la relation, les deux membres sont donc impliqués et co-responsables.

Ginny croisa les bras, visiblement très en colère pendant que son mari lui lançait des regards haineux.

Reid écrivit pendant quelques minutes dans son carnet avant de lancer :

- Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien évalueriez la fréquence de vos rapports sexuels ?

- Est ce que le un équivaut à très peu ? demanda Ginny. Alors dans notre cas c'est zéro.

Harry, baissa les yeux, bléssé dans son ego d'homme.

La séance dura encore une heure, les injures, reproches et cris fusaient dans la pièce et le Guérisseur Reid insista pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux et reviennent dans deux semaines.

Ginny cria à Harry que le dîner était prêt. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le bureau du thérapeute, peu enclins à reprendre cette conversations. Harry traversa le séjour et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Une table impeccable se dressait devant lui, il s'y assit. Ginny arriva quelques instants plus tard, un plat dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de son mari et dit :

- Haricots ?

Harry refusa le plus poliment possible, sa femme savait pertinemment qu'il détestait cela. Ginny lui sourit.

- Si, un petit peu.

Elle le servit quand même et posa le plat sur la table. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et revint avec une bouteille de vin.

- Alors ? demanda t'elle. Comment as-tu trouvé cette séance ?

- Inutile, comme les autres, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- Tu ne fais aucuns efforts, Harry.

- Parce que tu en fais peut-être ? M'humilier devant ce type en parlant de notre vie privée, tu trouves ça correct ? lança t'il.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est le but. Tu sais c'est ça, un conseiller conjugal.

- Oui, bien sûr il a fallu que tu parles de sexe ?

- C'est un problèmes comme les autres et je voulais particulièrement de mettre en garde.

- En garde de quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suppose qu'avec mes " Harry pas maintenant, j'ai du travail, l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs ne t'a jamais effleurer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Harry devint écarlate et bredouilla :

- Q..Quoi ? Non jamais... Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Il parait que cette pulpeuse de Cho Chang se charge de la gestion financière au bureau des Aurors ? interrogea la rousse, en guettant toutes les réactions d'Harry, qui lui confirmerait ses doutes.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Tu l'as dit à Ron, qui la répété à Hermione, qui, en amie qu'elle est, s'est empressée de me raconter tout ça...

Harry bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, je vous supprimerais tous les deux de la surface de cette terre. Du vin ? proposa t'elle d'un ton narquois.

- Je te promets, elle a menacé de me supprimer si elle apprenait quoi que ce soit !

Vince s'écroula sur le bureau, pris pas un violent fou rire.

- Elle est dérangée ta nana ! lâcha t'il après s'être calmé.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, répondit Harry, dépité.

- Mais tu sors pas avec Chang au moins ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Mais ça va pas ! Je ne trompe pas Ginny ! s'indigna Harry.

- Ouais c'est ça...allons y...

Ils sortirent du bureau, travèrsairent le grand Hall et se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte. Vince frappa et jetant des regards interrogatifs à son associé.

- Entrez ! fit une voix grave.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Mr Miller, le patron, leur ordonna de s'asseoir.

- Le dossier est le suivant. Un groupe de criminels a kidnappé un jeune entrepreneur très important dans le monde des affaires. Selon des sources sûres, ils se trouverait au Caire, en Egypte. Potter, vous avez donc la mission. Walcer, en arrière, vous resterez ici. Potter, je vous donne 3 jours pour me ramener cet individu, vivant et en excellente santé. La récompense sera digne de la mission, si vous réussissez. Vous connaissez, les règles. Ne laissez aucunes preuves.

Le chef lui tendit un dossier d'une vingtaine de pages ou étaient notés tous les détails et informations de la mission. Harry resta bouche bée en voyant le nom du jeune entrepreneur : Draco Malefoy.

- Mme Potter ! Attendez-moi ! s'exclama Sarah.

- Dépêches toi Sarah ! Nous n'avons que trois jours, j'aimerais faire ça au plus vite !

Elle entra à son bureau et lança à sa secrétaire :

- Je veux que tu préviennes mon mari, cherches une excuse valable cette fois-ci ! Donnes moi le dossier.

Sarah lui tendit en prenant rapidement des notes.

- Avec un peu de chance, je retrouverai l'entrepreneur en deux jours. Quel est son nom au fait ? interrogea Ginny en buvant son café

- Drago Malefoy, madame.

- Quoi ! s'écria la jeune femme en recrachant son café sur le dossier. Oh non ! Sarah va me chercher un autre exemplaire ! mais bon dieu, dépêches-toi ! lança Ginny en pestant intérieurement contre ses maudites missions et ses secrétaires incompétentes.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voilà ! Si vous avez bien compris lol, Harrye t Ginny se se font attribué la même mission, alors que leurs agences d'espionnages sont ennemies...

Bref, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Moi, pendant ce temps là j'écrirais la suite, qui arrivera rapidement je l'espère.

Biz!


End file.
